Dishonorable Intentions
by Pretty in Pain
Summary: As a child, Bella's mother was incredibly abusive. Now a vampire, Bella swears revenge on the woman that hurt her the most. Meanwhile, she finds true love with Edward. Now she must decide if it's worth it to kill her mom and risk losing Edward forever.
1. Prologue

Dishonorable Intentions

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I'm just here to torture them, apparently.

**A/N: **I'm not going to lie; this prologue is a rough read, despite its length (or lack thereof). I hope you guys like it anyway and wish to continue reading. Thanks for stopping by! Reviews are always appreciated. ;)

_Bella Swan's stomach rumbled uncontrollably, protesting from its constant pangs of hunger. Rene would usually give her old leftovers or a stale piece of bread by sunset, but the sun was already below the horizon and Bella remained unfed. Her seven-year-old body was malnourished and her growth was stunted as a result. Bella's ribs were visible and her limbs were so thin she looked sickly. Her hair and skin were even beginning to protest. It was a more-than-dismal situation for such a young child._

_Bella's miniscule room was more of a prison cell than anything else. The yellow walls, which were painted in anticipation for Bella's arrival into the world, did not contain a single picture or decoration. There were lighter patches of color where the furniture used to be; but that was from a time when life was still worth living, before Rene went insane with grief from becoming a widow._

_With a tiny sigh, Bella glanced at the spot where her toy chest used to reside. She would do anything to be able to play with a toy again, but she _really_ had her heart set on story books. She longed to read stories to escape reality, books like the ones her father read to her when he was still alive. Rene did not allow Bella to have books anymore because she thought they gave children pretentious ideals. _

"_There are no fucking fairy tale endings, kid," Rene had said. "Get used to it."_

_Bella curled up on the dirty mattress that served as her bed. It was the only object in the room besides the occasional cockroach or spider. Even though she loathed the filthy mattress, she was thankful she didn't have to sleep on the floor. _

_The sound of Rene's key unlocking the room door startled Bella to a standing position. She stood up straight and placed her hands on her sides in hopes that her mother would not yell at her for slouching, laying down, or for merely existing._

_Rene barged through the unlocked door looking particularly unkempt and smelling of liquor. "'The fuck you standin' like that for?" she slurred._

"_I don't know, mam," Bella explained, hoping she would not get slapped for pretending she really didn't know._

_To Bella's relief, Rene just rolled her eyes. "You look fuckin' dumb as shit like that. Sit down or somethin', kid."_

_Bella immediately obeyed. She noticed her mother did not have the food tray that was usually brought up to her by nighttime, and Bella made the mistake of frowning._

"_Isabella Maria Swan, you better wipe that motherfuckin' scowl off your shitty little fuckin' face before I do it for you!" Rene screamed as she pointed at Bella. _

_Bella tried her best to give a blank expression, but she was hungry and absolutely miserable. It was as if the distasteful expression was permanently etched on her face. The more she tried to force it away, the more it fought to stay there. _

_Without warning, Rene stumbled toward Bella and smacked her mouth forcefully. The sound reverberated throughout the empty room and sounded especially terrible in the silence of their diminutive house. As the sting of Rene's hand became apparent, Bella's lip trembled. She could taste the rusty flavor of her own blood._

"_Sorry, mam," Bella said shakily. Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill over at any second. _

_Even though Bella was famished, she didn't even bother asking her mother for food. It was already clear that Rene had spent the only money she made the night before on booze. Bella would be going to bed hungry and sore._

_After what felt like an unpleasant eternity, Rene turned to leave Bella's room. Before she stepped out the door, she turned to her only child and whispered, "If only you would have died instead of Charlie."_

_With a scowl, Rene stepped out of Bella's room and locked the door behind her. _


	2. Chapter One

Dishonorable Intentions

_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I'm just here to torture them, apparently.

Venom was tickling Bella Swan's taste buds before Edward Cullen even entered Forks High School. In a feeble attempt to distract herself, she lightly grasped her desk so as to not break it in half and attract human attention. Of course, Bella already stood out from her human companions more than she'd hoped to. As a vampire, she never appreciated the unwanted attention. In Bella's undead case, any attention was excessive attention.

Alice stirred anxiously, giving Bella a warning look. Alice was very much accustomed to seeing Bella thirsty, but she knew that Bella could control herself around their classmates. Both vampires were familiar with the redundant scents of the hormone-ridden boys and girls, so there was never a reason to worry about a slipup. However, they were never previously faced with the tantalizing aroma of an unfamiliar human; and it was affecting Bella immensely more than Alice.

Bella was fighting the urge to claw her desk into infinite shreds. She ground her teeth together and glared at the wooden school desk in front of her. With flawless precision, Bella lightly dragged her fingernails across the wood. None of the humans could hear the soft scraping of her nails against the wood, but it was a nice distraction for Bella.

In a voice that only Bella would be able to hear, Alice hissed, "Stop it!"

Bella immediately obeyed. She held her breath in an attempt to ignore the enticing scent of the stranger's blood and opened her literature book to _The Tell-Tale Heart_. She had all of Edgar Allan Poe's poems and stories memorized, but the words brought her a strange sense of solace. It momentarily made her forget the searing pain in her throat, the same burn that came with thirst. Bella was only thirsty for the new stranger's enticing blood, and even her favorite literature wouldn't be able to distract her long.

To say that Alice was worried would have been an understatement. She and Bella had fed not two days ago, and Bella's eyes were already midnight black. Alice sighed and hoped that Bella could keep her composure and that they would somehow get through the bleak situation.

Mike Newton shivered as he glanced over at the Swan sisters, Alice and Bella. Of course, they weren't really sisters, but it seemed sound to enroll in school with the same last name. After all, they were in the same coven. There was no doubt in Mike's mind that they were up to no good. He couldn't understand what Alice said to Bella, but she looked pissed. And Bella looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Mike had always known something was off about the two girls. They were more pale than the poison-apple-eating princess, had eyes that changed from _black_ to _red_, never attended school on sunny days, avoided their peers with ease, and—though he was embarrassed to admit it— they looked at him as if he were an extravagant four-course meal. His classmates thought the Swans were just as eerie, but Mike was particularly frightened by them.

Alice must have known Mike was looking at her, because she flashed him a menacing grin. She then glared and twirled her finger, signaling for him to turn around. The small action made Mike so uneasy that he had to run up to the teacher for a bathroom pass. A very green-tinted Mike Newton made a bee-line for the bathroom and released the contents of his breakfast.

Edward Cullen sighed as he exited his silver BMW. The pricy car was an extravagant "Welcome Home" present from his father. In the wealthy Cullen household, material possessions were the one and only way they knew how to express love. Edward couldn't recall the last time either of his parents had hugged him or expressed care for him verbally. It wasn't something he was happy about. He would have much rather played catch with his dad as a child than been showered with expensive— and often useless— toys.

Edward was accustomed to being the new kid in town, but he'd never grown to enjoy it very much at all. It was always a drag to start all over again in an unfamiliar location with not one friendly face.

In the small town of Forks, Washington, there weren't many options for Edward to make a decent acquaintance to survive his first day at Forks High. The students were dressed in short sleeves despite the heavy rain, which made Edward feel silly in his warm oversized jacket. He thought about taking it off and throwing it in his car, but it was too cold and wet to do without it. He would just have to make due with the curious stares that were already beginning to take place.

To Edward's bewilderment, an attractive female with immensely long, blonde hair directly greeted him in the damp parking lot.

"You must be Edward," she said confidently. He immediately cursed the gossip that always seemed to plague small towns. To be fair, his assumption was correct—the girl had known his name through typical high school hearsay.

"I suppose I am," he said with a forced smile.

"Can I show you to the office?" she asked, misinterpreting his pretentious smile for friendliness. Before he could reply, she locked her elbow around his and said, "By the way, I'm Tanya Denali."

Edward was annoyed with Tanya's forceful behavior, but he held his tongue and let her drag him to the office like an owner pulling their disinclined dog on a leash.

Tanya guided Edward to the office doorway. "This is our stop," she said as she unlinked her elbow from his.

"I'll see you around, Edward," she cooed. Edward didn't miss the hint of seduction in Tanya's statement. He thanked her halfheartedly, but she didn't seem to pick up on it. In fact, Tanya Denali didn't pick up on much of anything. She wasn't the smartest peanut in the turd, but she did know she was attractive. She also knew that being attractive got her certain things in life that others didn't receive so easily.

Edward received his class schedule from a corpulent redhead at the office, Miss Cope. He peeked at the schedule and realized he was supposed to be in American Literature. Miss Cope said something about "A" and "B" schedules. People with "A" schedules, such as Edward, had to start class ten minutes earlier than the "B" assholes. Unfortunately, it meant that Edward was already ten minutes late and would be making an awkward first entrance in the classroom.

Edward peeked at a framed map of the school to make sure he wouldn't get lost, though he soon realized getting lost would have been impossible in the tiny school. He sighed and prepared himself for his delayed entrance to American Literature. On the bright side, Tanya was obviously a "B" (which fit her), and he probably wouldn't have to endure much more of her presence.

Bella could smell Edward's blood at a dangerously close proximity. Now more than ever, she feared she wouldn't be able to contain herself. His blood was absolutely intoxicating and alluring, a scent like no other. It called to her. She cringed as Edward drew closer and closer.

To Bella's horror, the stranger with the fucking irresistible blood entered her classroom. She glanced over at Alice, hoping to find an answer to the potentially deadly problem. Killing the new guy and gulping down his blood in front of her entire class probably wouldn't go over so well. Alice sensed the problem and shuddered. She gave Bella an apologetic look. For once, she had no answers.

Bella glared at the source to her monumental problem as he entered the room, betraying her well-taught senses. His hair was in such disarray that she doubted he'd showered that day or even the previous one. She silently sniffed the air for proof of his lack of hygiene, but all Bella could smell was his intoxicating blood. It drove her absolutely mad and forced her to stir in her plastic chair.

Mrs. Mast, the American Literature teacher, introduced Edward to the class. No one felt comfortable enough to sit right next to the vampires, so the only empty seat was right next to Bella. With the way things had been going for Bella that day, she was less than surprised at the new stipulation.

Edward met Bella's furious gaze and looked particularly unsettled. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a glare, but he was willing to bet that she had believed some ridiculous rumor about him. He was beginning to hate small towns more and more. He slowly walked down the aisle, as if marching to his own execution, and took the unoccupied seat next to Bella.

To Edward's shock, Bella grabbed her backpack and raced out of the room at a speed that was almost abnormal for a human. He could have sworn that if Bella would have run any faster, she would have been a fucking blur.

Looking past the now unoccupied seat next to him at the other girl at his table, Alice, he raised an eyebrow as if to ask, _What the fuck was that about?_

As if she had read Edward's mind, Alice giggled and replied, "Oh, she had diarrhea."

As he nodded and looked away from Alice, Edward had a feeling that his stay in Forks would be a little more than strange.


End file.
